


One Step Closer

by Pihlajanmarja



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pihlajanmarja/pseuds/Pihlajanmarja
Summary: A love confession between two best friends
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 30





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Something nice on a bad day.  
> First time writing anything.  
> English is my third language.  
> Hope you all like.

The door to Alec’s house closed behind him. The ground was wet, the trees red and the morning sun was about to peek.  
As Alec was walking to school, he thought back to last few weeks. The way his best friend had acted towards him, in a more loving way of sorts. It was a bit confusing to be honest, not in a bad way of course, just different.  
He didn’t want to get his hopes up, he had come to love his best friend in more ways then he could ever have thought, in a very non platonic way.  
Alec’s head was going in overdrive. What did Magnus mean, when his touches lingered, when he smiled softly when their eyes met and when he would take and hold his hand with no other reason then to be close. Did he feel the same as Alec? ..Fuck, this was infuriating, he thought.  
At that moment his phone vibrated, with a message from Magnus. He inhaled slowly, before he tapped the screen to read the massage.  
\- Hi Alec, can you meet me in drama-class before the classes start? ..have to tell you something.  
\- Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?  
\- Yeas, everything fine. Just something I have to get off my chest. See you soon x  
Alec put his phone back in his pocket, and walked just a bit quicker. His head was spinning. Nothing made any sense, the anxiety creeping up. Was it something bad, or something he had said or done, maybe his been to clingy or needy. Fuck.  
When Alec got to the stairs of the schools entrance, there where just a few other students around. He took a deep breath and tried to push down a bit of his anxiety, with no avail. He walked up the stair with heavy steps, opened the doors and took cautious steps true the corridor and stopped in front of the door to the drama department. He was pretty sure he was visibly vibrating with anxiety right now. He just stood in front of the door, trying to get his breathing under control and the guts to open that fucking door. He didn’t have to stand long, before the door swinged open, Magnus stood right in front of him and stared at him with wide and vulnerable eyes. Alec did the first thing he could think of, and hugged his best friend.  
\- Whats wrong? (Alec asked worriedly. Magnus just hugged him back) please talk to me? (He tried again)  
\- Nothing is wrong, I have something I want to say, and I want you to listen and...please, don’t interrupt me until I’m done, …okay?  
\- Yeah, of course. What ever you want. I’m hare for you. Always.  
Alec looked at him, his friend was nervous for some reason and it made him all the more anxies.  
\- I-I…I don’t know how to..ugh (Magnus bit his bottom lip)..sorry, I’m a bit nervous and-and I don’t want to loos you.  
Alec just looked at him with a soft smile and kind eyes, that he hopped would encourage his best friend continue and know that what ever he says, would never be to much or a reason to loos him. Magnus smiled warily back at him and took a deep breath.  
\- I’m…I’m in love with you, I’ve been for a long time and its been harder every day to pretend that I’m not..(Alec just stared gaping at his best friend) and if you don’t feel the same, I-I understand and will try to move on...I just don’t want to loos you as a friend, you’re my best friend Alec…And it would kill me if you didn’t want to be in my life any more ..I-I..  
Alec didn’t let Magnus get any further then that, and kissed him with all the love he possessed. His friend froze for only a second, but then kissed back with the same passion. When it become to hard not to breath, he slowed down a bit and continued with giving feather-like kisses before he leaned against Magnus forehead and whispered.  
\- I’m in love with you too, so much.  
They just looked at one another, goofy smiles and bright eyes.  
The rest of the day went bay quickly. At the end of the school-day Alec was on his way down the stairs of the entrance, when he saw his now boyfriend waiting for him with a giddy expression. This is real, he thought with a matching expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
